Watashi Ha Otokonoko!
by Like 'Whoosh
Summary: Nagihiko gets into trouble by a dare when he has to live as a girl in a girls' dorm. He also has to keep his real identity a secret. But Rima, one of his roommates, just might find out & expose it to everyone. RIMAHIKO. ON HIATUS!


**I thought of this idea and it sounded pretty good. Sorry about not updating Chinese Love Trap. I just returned to school so I won't be updating as fast as I did before (even though I wasn't fast at all xP)and a lot of things happened (such as my grandma dying). But I will try to update when I can :D (and when I'm not lazy xP)! Anyways, I think the charas will just be humans here. And this is AU (Alternate Universe). ****Anyways****, I hope you people like it xD!**

**Also, you will get why the title says "watashi" instead of "boku" or "ore" when you read this fanfic! (Title is in Romaji and is translated to "I'm a boy!" in English.)**

**Warning: Might be a little OOC!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything!! I only own this fanfic!**

**Ages:**

**Nagihiko, Rima, Amu, Tadase - 14**

**Yaya, Pepe - 13**

**Kukai - 15**

**Ikuto - 19**

**Charas (I'm not sure which ones I'll put yet) - 14 (?)**

**Oh! And everyone here is in grades 7-10. In this fanfic, it's not going by the Japanese school thing. In here, it's going by…I don't know yet. But I do know that it is not going by the Japanese thingy *nods head in a sophisticated way*!**

**

* * *

**

"Fujisaki-kun, truth or dare?" Tadase asked. Kukai, Daichi, Tadase, and Nagihiko were currently at a last-day-of-spring-break party playing truth or dare with a couple other people.

"Um, tr-" Nagihiko was interrupted.

"Nagi, you should stop picking truth! You should choose dare for once!" Kukai was tossing a hacky sack in the air and catching it with his right hand repeatedly.

"Yeah, it's unfair." Daichi crossed his arms and nodded.

"You have to pick dare at least once. Even Hotori-kun picked dare." A tall brunette who was in the game tried to persuade the Nagihiko.

"But Tadase's dare was to kiss a random guy**(=someone of the male population) **on the lips." Nagihiko tried to fight back. Tadase blushed when he had a flashback of his dare.

"Well, you have to pick dare. And don't worry, your dare won't be as worse as his. Right, Tadase?" Kukai caught the sack with his left hand this time.

The blonde nodded.

"Um…okay." Nagihiko gave in. "Dare."

"Hm…" The blonde boy started thinking hard. "Oh, I know a good one! You have to wear the girl's uniform for the boarding school called Seiyo Academy tomorrow, on Monday. You have to talk to the first person that passes you. You can't stop talking to the person or leave the campus until the person you talk to enters their dorm room." Tadase tried to think of more rules. "You can't tell anyone it was a dare and you can't give your real identity. You have to act and look like a girl too." **(A/N: I never heard of rules for a dare except for not telling that it's a dare, but Tadase put rules. So there are rules! And I never heard of uniforms in a boarding school, but there are uniforms in this one!)**

"Hahaha!" The hacky sack dropped on the floor as Kukai burst out laughing. "You could sooo pull this off! I mean, just look at your hair!!" The red-haired boy teased and started playing with Nagihiko's long, dark hair.

"What do you mean 'won't be as worse as Tadase's!?' This is worse!!" Nagihiko shouted as everyone in the game laughed.

"Well, to you that is." Kukai let go of the strands of hair. "Would you rather kiss someone with the same gender as you?"

"Good point. But where will you get the uniform anyway?"

"Let's just say I know a guy." Kukai smirked suspiciously and winked.

---

**-Monday, In Front of Seiyo Boarding Academy-**

"The skirt is too short!!" Nagihiko was trying to pull down the skirt of the uniform without showing his boxers. He was in front of the boarding school, wearing the girl's uniform with his hair tied up into a long, silky ponytail with a rubber band. "And why am I using a rubber band to hold up my hair!?"

"Stop complaining! You're going to give it away!" Kukai tried his best to whisper to Nagihiko. "Oh, and that's because I couldn't find a hair-tie. _He_ didn't have any."

"Why are we here anyways, Souma-kun?" Tadase looked worried. "We're going to miss class."

Kukai and Tadase were apparently standing behind two large trees that were near where Nagihiko was standing.

"We have to make sure he is doing the dare. And don't worry about missing school. We're going to go back as soon as Nagi is done." Kukai pulled out a digital camera and pointed at it. "And I'm getting it on tape too." He turned it on and started recording the scene. "Shh! Someone's coming!"

"_Oh shiz! Someone is coming!" _Nagihiko tidied himself up. "_Okay, here it goes!"_ The person was a short girl who looked fairly fragile. She had caramel-brown eyes and butterscotch, wavy hair that beautifully flowed in the wind. The girl wore a headband that had a little black bow on top (and the school uniform, of course). She was hauling a medium-sized luggage case on wheels. On her back was a Jansport brand backpack that was covered in a diamond pattern. Her eyes were full of determination and her face was coated in sweat. She was gasping for air and looked really tired just from carrying one backpack and rolling some baggage. He tried to give her a friendly smile, which came out twitching.

Nagihiko walked next to the short girl and tried to use his best girl-like voice. "Hello." Nagihiko was partly relieved. _"Good thing my voice didn't crack yet."_

The girl just kept walking, not looking at him once. Nagihiko had remembered one of the rules. "_I can't stop talking to the person or leave the campus until the person I talk to enters their dorm." _Nagihiko coughed to make his voice more clear, just in case the girl didn't hear him. "Hello!"

The short girl stopped in her tracks. "_Did she hear me?" _Nagihiko waited for a response, but the girl just sat on the bench behind her.

"I frickin' said 'hello!'" One of Nagihiko's veins popped.

"I'm sorry, but I don't talk to strangers…especially someone like you." The short girl didn't even care to just take a glimpse of Nagihiko.

"What the heck!? You just did!" Nagihiko threw his arms up in the air. "Ugh, nevermind! Just go inside your dorm already!!" Nagihiko was irritated and wanted to get the dare over with.

"I can't."

"What do you mean you CAN'T!? I just saw you walking a few seconds ago!!"

"I told my friends I would wait for them in front of the school."

"Argh!" Nagihiko started pacing back and forth.

The wavy-haired girl finally looked at him. "What are you doing?" She asked in a nonchalant way.

"Walking."

"Whatever…"

"_Oh yeah!" _Nagihiko remembered. _"I still have to talk to her, huh? Since she's not in her dorm room yet…" _Nagihiko couldn't think of anything to say. "Talk, talk, talk, talk, talk."

The short girl just stared at him with a what-the-heck face. "Why are you saying 'talk' over and over again?"

"None of your business."

-----

"What the heck is he doing!?" Kukai was behind a nearby bush, still recording Nagihiko.

"We should get to school now Souma-kun." Tadase said in a worried tone.

"Wait, not until Nagi is done."

"Uh…" Tadase had nothing to say so he just followed Kukai's orders.

-----

"Rima!" A girl with bubble gum-pink hair walked up to the wavy-haired girl, who is now known as Rima. A girl with chestnut-colored hair tied into two pigtails with red ribbons was following behind her.

When the two girls caught up to where Rima was, she spoke up. "Amu, this stranger is scaring me." She hid behind the pink-haired girl, who is now identified as Amu, and stared at Nagihiko with daggers.

"Stranger?" Amu looked to where Rima's eyes were staring at.

"A new girl?" The girl in pigtails looked at Nagihiko along with the other two.

Nagihiko sweat-dropped. "N-no. You see I-" Nagihiko stopped himself and remembered something. _"'You can't tell anyone it was a dare…' Crud…." _Nagihiko didn't know what to do anymore. He was in big trouble.

-----

"What the hell is he trying to do!?" Kukai stomped his foot on the ground.

"Souma-kun, don't get so worked up about this." Tadase tried to calm him down.

-----

"What's your name?" Amu asked Nagihiko.

"Na-" Nagihiko covered his mouth immediately. _"Oh crap! I almost said my real name!"_

"Na?" The girl with chestnut-colored hair stared at him as if he was an alien. "That's a weird name!"

"N-no! That's not it!"

"Then what is it, stranger?" Rima looked at him with a deadly glare.

"It's…uh…" Nagihiko thought for a short while. "Na… Nadeshiko Fujisaki."

-----

"Nadeshiko, huh? Like the flower…" Kukai was talking to himself. "Good idea, Nagi… Good idea."

-----

"I'm Amu Hinamori and I'm in ninth grade." The pink-haired girl pointed at herself and then shifted her index finger to the girl with chestnut-colored hair. "That's Yaya Yuiki, an eighth grader, and the girl behind me is Rima Mashiro. Even though she may not look like it, she is also in the same grade as me."

"Nice meeting you! Okay, well, I got to go now! Bye!" Nagihiko was just about to leave, but someone grabbed his arm. It was Rima.

The wavy-haired girl began to speak. "Just where do you think you're going?" She gave him another glare, but it wasn't as deadly as the last one. _"This Nadeshiko Fujisaki seems suspicious…," _Rima thought.

"I'm going-" Nagihiko was interrupted by Amu.

"Did you register yet?" Amu asked the cross-dresser.

"Um… W-well, no… But I-"

"Then come on! Yaya will get you registered!" Yaya grabbed Nagihiko's other arm and ran to the administration office, pulling Rima along with them **(A/N: b/c Rima grabbed Nagihiko's arm before)**, and leaving Amu running behind.

-----

"Oh crap!" Kukai and Tadase cursed in unison as Nagihiko was pulled into the school. Then the two ran, following the pink-haired girl to the pigtailed girl's destination.

-----

"I'm not… But I…. Um….." Nagihiko tried to think of good excuses, but he couldn't think of any. They were almost there.

"I have to go home!" Nagihiko tried to pull from Yaya's grip. "I forgot my stuff! See!" He showed his empty hands. "I brought nothing!"

"Well, you can go after you register." Amu was still following behind.

"_Crap! What should I do!?" _Nagihiko screamed in his mind.

Yaya opened a creamy-white door, which had a sign that said "Ms. Takashi (Last names: A-G)." The group of three entered the room. Nagihiko looked around. The room had a square, wooden table that was five feet in length and width placed in the middle of the room with one chair on each side. An Apple brand computer sat on another table that was against a wall. Facing the computer was a woman sitting on an executive leather chair with wheels. "This is your counselor!"

Hearing Yaya scream, the counselor, Ms. Takashi, turned her chair to the girls' (and boy's) direction. "Good Morning. What may I do for you?" She had curly, dark hair that went up to her shoulders. The counselor wore a denim jean skirt that ended at her knees and a plain white shirt with long sleeves. On her neck was a silver chain with a small dark blue star attached to it.

"This is Nadeshiko Fujisaki, a new student." Amu caught up and walked into the room.

-----

"Souma-kun, what should we do?" Tadase panicked.

"I don't know! Why are you asking me!?" Kukai stopped recording and turned off his camera.

Kukai and Tadase were currently camouflaged behind two large pots. One pot was on the left of the door frame and the other was on the right. They were not seen by the counselor and the three girls, but they were noticed by people in the hallway. Some students pointed at them and whispered to their friends as they walked, while others stared at the two until they were no longer in their sight.

-----

"So what do you need Miss Fujisaki?" Ms. Takashi raised her glasses by lifting the bridge of the frame with her index finger.

"Actually, I don't need anything at all!" Nagihiko sweat-dropped.

"What are you talking about, stranger? Don't you remember you're here to register to this school?" Rima glared at him. _"She's definitely hiding something."_

"_I should've known she would have done something like that…" _Nagihiko glared back at Rima.

"Oh, it's kind of short notice, but I can help you." The counselor smiled. "After all, it's the day when the students move their things back. School starts tomorrow."

-----

"Hm… I think I have an idea." Kukai rubbed his chin. "C'mon. Let's go to school Tadase."

"What about Fujisaki-kun?"

"But before we go to school, I have to make a stop somewhere. You can come along. I don't think _he'll_ mind." Kukai ignored Tadase.

"Huh?"

Kukai got up from his crouching position and walked out of the counseling center and Tadase followed.

-----

"Okay, you're all set!" Ms. Takashi clapped her hands together. "I hope you have a great time here in Seiyo Boarding School. I'll talk to the girls' dorm advisor some time today and I'll tell you which room you're getting later." She grabbed a piece of paper from a filing cabinet. "Here you go! This is a map of the school. You might need it."

"_This is bad…" _Nagihiko slumped over and grabbed the map from her hand.

"C'mon! You can help us move our things to our dorm rooms!" Yaya jumped from her seat.

"Yeah, and then you can get your stuff…" Rima stood up and pushed in her chair. "…if you have any"

"_She ticks me off…" _Nagihiko glared at her.

"We could help you with your things too." Amu got up and stretched her arms.

"Umm… No thanks." Nagihiko left the room with the girls.

---

**-Outside the Counseling Center-**

"Thanks for helping with our things, Nadeshiko!" Yaya skipped beside Nagihiko.

"N-no problem…" Nagihiko sweat-dropped. _"Why the heck am __I doing this?" _He was carrying everyone's luggage, everyone's except Rima's that is. Nagihiko looked at the poor girl. Rima looked like she was about to collapse. Beads of sweat fell from her face and she was _way _behind them (Amu, Yaya, and Nagihiko). He sort of felt bad for her, he couldn't let her suffer just because they started off on the wrong foot. "Y'know I can help you to-"

"I don't need help…," Rima gasped for air, "…from _you_. I can't trust you. You might try to steal something."

"Why would you think that?" Nagihiko caught up to Amu and Yaya, who were ahead of him.

"You look like you're hiding something from us." Rima was shaking from the weight of her bags, but she maintained her pace.

"You don't have any evidence though, Rima-chan." Nagihiko lessened his speed so Rima could catch up.

"I don't need evidence. And don't call me that. You're a stranger to me."

Nagihiko said, "Okay, Mashiro-san. Is that better?"

"…" Rima didn't answer. Nagihiko could only hear some wheezing. But the wheezing stopped a couple seconds later.

"Mashiro-san?"

_**THUMP!**_

"What was that?" Nagihiko stopped walking and looked behind him. Rima fainted onto the ground and her bags were toppled over her.

"Mashiro-san!" Nagihiko ran towards the girl on the ground.

"Rima!" Amu followed Nagihiko.

"Rima-tan!" Yaya looked over her shoulder.

The long-haired boy dropped Amu and Yaya's bags and lifted the luggage off of Rima. Then Nagihiko scooped Rima from the ground and up in his arms, bridal style **(A/N: Bridal Style FTW xD!)**. He opened the map he got from Ms. Takashi and headed to the Nurse's office. Some people pointed and stared. Students called out to their friends things such as: "Is that a new student?" and "She's so pretty!" and of course, "What happened? What is she doing?" Then Nagihi- I mean Nadeshiko suddenly became well-known around the whole school.

He gently observed Rima on his way to the nurse. She looked pretty cute when she wasn't staring him down. Even though she wasn't using make up, she looked beautiful in her own way. Rima had not long nor short eyelashes. She didn't have any split ends and her cheeks still had a little baby fat. Then Nagihiko's eyes were fixed on Rima's lips. Her lips were a tint **(A/N: tint as in a pale color) **of red and they look so soft and kissab... Nagihiko had a thin layer of blush when he noticed what he was doing and thinking and took his eyes off the wavy-haired girl.

The boy reached the nurse's office and tried to open the door, but it was locked. "Oh, c'mon!" Nagihiko cried **(A/N: Not the sad kind of cry!)** and hit the door with his fist. The silky-haired boy leaned against the wall (of the Nurse's office) and slowly slid down onto the floor with Rima still in his arms.

---

**-In a Dark Alley near Seiyo High School (notice it doesn't say "Boarding" in it [it's the regular Seiyo High])-**

Kukai knocked on the brick wall of the building next to him, waiting for someone to come out.

"Souma-kun, where are we?" Tadase scanned the alley.

"We're at _his_ place."

"Who's place?"

"Ikuto Tsukiyomi."

* * *

**Oh yeah xD! First chapter…COMPLETED *thrusts arm in the air enthusiastically* x]! Well, anyways *cough cough*, this boarding school most likely won't be like regular ones. It will go by Mary's (me) boarding school rules and stuff. And the boarding school is for girls **_**and**_** boys. In this thing, dorms are like houses or buildings, NOT the rooms. In here, the only dorms are the middle school girls' dorm, the high school girls' dorm, the middle school boys' dorm, and the high school boys' dorm (so there is only two girls' dorms and two boys' dorms). Dorm **_**rooms **_**are the people's bedrooms in their dorm. The grades in this boarding school are grades 7-12. The middle school dorms contains students in grades 7-8 and high school dorms have students in grades in 9-12. So that's how it goes here =]!**

***In case you didn't notice, the five minus signs in a row (-----) mean change of perspectives and three minus signs in a row (---) mean change of location.**

**Thanks for reading! Please R&R :D!!**

**Terms You Might Not Know or Understand:**

_**Watashi (in the first long author's note [2**__**nd**__** paragraph of it]) - **_The Japanese word for "I" that females use

_**Boku (in the first long author's note [2**__**nd**__** paragraph of it]) - **_The Japanese word for "I" that is usually used by young males

_**Ore (in first long author's not [2nd paragraph of it]) -**_ The Japanese word for "I" that is commonly used by tough or old(?) males

_**Romaji (in the first long author's note [2**__**nd**__** paragraph of it]) - **_Japanese language written with English characters

_**Japanese school thingy (in the first long author's note in the beginning) - **_Japanese schools have 3 grades in middle school and 3 grades in high school (I'll put more stuff when I remember what I meant xP).


End file.
